


Blossoming Alone in Love

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [20]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, bofur is lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p>Bilbo is in love with an uninterested Thorin, so he settles for Bofur, who has loved him from the beginning. Bofur doesn't notice at first that his love is not returned.</p><p>Told from Bofur's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoming Alone in Love

Bofur is positively glowing when Bilbo accepts his awkward advances. He kisses the hobbit and his heart soars in his chest, and he feels like a wee dwarrow with a first crush. He holds the hobbit's hand whenever he is near and is positively giddy, to the point where the others in the company take notice and tease him a little.

Sometimes it feels like Bilbo is going through the motions of their courting, but Bofur tells himself he is being silly, that he is just so overly excited to have found a mate after so long alone, that he cannot expect Bilbo to be quite as ecstatic as he is.

But Bilbo's eyes are often closed when they make love, his eyes are far away when they walk together, and it takes Bofur far too long to realize what has happened. 

He comes back from gathering fresh water one night, stops for a moment at the edge of camp to admire his hobbit, who is sitting, hugging his shins to his chest by the fire, when he realizes it. Bilbo is staring at Thorin, and Bofur knows that look, that longing and somewhat heartbroken look, because he had worn it himself when looking at Bilbo before their courting began. He almost drops his pouch of water and his heart skips a beat.

Bofur tries to push it out of his mind, but now that he knows what to look for he sees it all the time. Sideways glances when they're on their ponies, wistful gazes toward the front of the line, and it all makes sense to him now. Of course the hobbit would want Thorin over him. It's Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain and last of the great Dwarf Lords. He is handsome and strong and a wonderful singer, and a part of Bofur hurts for Bilbo, because he knows what it's like to yearn for someone who does not see you.

So he tries harder. Kisses him so fiercely so as to wipe Thorin from the hobbit's mind and maps Bilbos flesh with nips and sucks, leaves boundaries of kisses and beard-burn across his skin, but still when Bilbo looks at him, Bofur knows he does not see one he truly loves.

Bofur knows Bilbo cares for him, but it is not in the way that Bofur wants him to. He wonders if hobbits only give their hearts away once as well, and if Bilbo has given Thorin his and simply has no room left for Bofur. He decides this must be the case and applauds Bilbo's valiant effort to let him in even with his heart already gone. Bofur smiles and kisses the hobbit who only has eyes for the king, and tells himself that he can be content with this.


End file.
